ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaurs
|group="nb"}} Dinosaurs is an upcoming 2020 live-action/computer-animated fantasy adventure buddy film set on a fictional Earth in which dinosaurs never became extinct. The production features computer-animated dinosaurs in live-action settings with actors providing voiceovers for the main characters. It was directed by Andrew Mason from a story by Adam Campbell-Sing and a screenplay by John Garvin and Richard Price. A British-Australian co-production between Sing's FamilySing Entertainment (UK) and Mason's Hopscotch Features (AUS), The film was produced on a 160.5 million budget, making it one of the biggest independent productions to date; it was financed by FamilySing, Hopscotch and David Elison's Skydance Media instead of a major studio. Worldwide distribution rights were sold to Paramount Pictures just after production finished. The film was shot at Village Roadshow Studios in Gold Coast, Australia. The Australian government provided a tax credit for 46% of the film's budget, whilst Animal Logic designed computer-animated dinosaurs and added them to the live-action backdrop. Dinosaurs is set to be released in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D screens in the United Kingdom on 10 November 2018, Australia on 4 December 2020, three weeks before opening in the United States, Canada and remaining international territories on 18 December 2020. Synopsis Archi, a Triceratops cub who’s been raised by a royal family of horned dinosaurs, finds he is no longer welcome in the kingdom when fearsome Gigantopithecus Corvus, who bears the scars of Man, promises to eliminate what he sees as a threat using the power of the elusive and deadly son of lightning: fire. Urged to abandon the only home he’s ever known, Archi embarks on a captivating journey of self-discovery, guided by his fellow villager and friend Rubi, his Dodo guide Crash, and Sabre-Toothed Cat-turned-stern mentor Saba. Along the way, Archi encounters jungle creatures who don’t exactly have his best interests at heart, including Butch, a pteranodon who runs a "ranch" filled with prehistoric "longhorns", including his children Splinter and Ramsey, and Colonel Severus, a Mammoth who leads a military group of horned creatures patrolling the island of Erabor. Plot Voice cast *Michael B. Jordan as Archi, a young Triceratops and the main protagonist of the film. *Ellie Kemper as Rubi, a young Triceratops and Archi's best friend, who joins him on his quest. *Ben Kingsley as Saba, a Sabre-Toothed Cat who trains Archi the "Law of Erabor" in order to defeat the Long Mau Lua. *John Leguizamo as Crash, a charismatic Dodo who assists the two young dinosaurs on the quest. *Gary Oldman as Corvus, the main antagonist, A Gigantopithecus who leads an evil society of simians called the Long Mau Lua and has sworn to rule the island of Erabor under the use of the deadly "Lightning's Son." *Richard Roxburgh as Mezodon, the leader of the Triceratops herd, and a father figure to Archi. *Djimon Hounsou as Severus, the head of the Mammoth Army, the Armed Forces of Erabor. *Jesse Plemons as General Gox, Corvus' second-in-command. *Sam Neill as Butch, a Pteranodon who runs a "ranch" filled with prehistoric "longhorns". *Keegan Michael-Key as Splinfter, Butch's son. *Rooney Mara as Rika, Butch's daughter. *Kath Soucie as Chet, an Irish elk fawn. *Emjay Anthony as Pach, Archi's younger brother. *Dan Wyllie as Brodsky, a Rhinoceros living in Kookaburra Woods. Additionaly, Dee Bradley Baker, Stefan Ashton Frank, Grey Griffin, Maurice LaMarche, Kerry Shale, Troy Baker, and Allan Trautman also provide additional animal voices. Creatures in film Production Filming The Movie was filmed in 7 locations: Chile, New Zealand, Tasmania, California, Hawaii, Galapagos,and Mexico Animation The movie is animated by Impossible Pictures Music The Movie has 12 tracks ranging from 30 seconds to 5 minutes long. 1.My Nest 2.Pterosaurs 3.Meet Corvus 4. Still Breathing by Green Day 5.The Big Sea 6.Velociraptor 7.Stupid Dodo 8.Thunderstorm 9.Hurricane 10.Swept Ashore 11.A New Home 12. Credits Voiceovers Palaeontological accuracy While the movie doesn't strive for accuracy it is still a very accurate movie. Marketing Release On 21 November 2017, just a day after filming wrapped, Paramount Pictures acquired worldwide distribution rights to the film, as part of the studio's production deals with two of the film's production companies, Skydance Media and FamilySing Entertainment, set for a 21 December 2018, release date. Paramount distributed the film in the USA, UK, Latin America, Europe, Asia and several international territories except Australia, Canada (where Entertainment One handled distribution rights) and Germany (where Constantin Film handled distribution rights). Box Office Critical Response Notes See Also *Dinosaurs/Credits *Dinosaurs/Gallery *Dinosaurs/Trailers and TV Spots Poll What do you think of this idea? Great idea! It should exist! Not bad. Horrible! Category:2020 films Category:British films Category:Australian films Category:American films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Prehistoric fantasy Category:Dinosaur films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Buddy films Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Skydance Productions Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:FamilySing Entertainment Category:Films about dinosaurs Category:PG